


Day 27 - Light

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [27]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Demon, Drinking, Hunter - Freeform, Multi, Rejection, Tavern, WTNC AU, Werewolf, enforcer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: I made the mistake of asking myself 'What If?' and welp. A small AU was born. After all, there's only so much a person can take...





	Day 27 - Light

Rose sighed, leaving the Enforcer HQ with a slam of the door carrying more force than she meant it to. Fists balled up at her side and fighting the urge to frown, she made a beeline for the tavern. Despite the fact that August made her heart sing, she had tried to at least befriend August. Again. And had failed.

_Again._

Tears stung her eyes as she recalled their words:

_'You may stop trying now, Hunter Davenport. It's not like your attentions were particularly moving.'_

That _stung_. Hit her right where her heart rest though she didn't let them see it. She left their office with her smile still on. Left even though she could smell the lie clear as day. One more time, she told herself. Just once more. Maybe they'd come around and would open up to her even a little bit.

Those words were the last straw.

Out of chances to give and beyond caring, she walked up to the bar. Ordering one of their strongest liquors she took the bottle and glasses to a corner table on the second floor where she wouldn't be bothered. She poured herself a glass as she mulled over all the things she had done and said the last two months.

Was she not sincere enough?

Had she been too pushy?

Were they hurting too badly and she just missed the signs?

No matter the reasoning the words that filtered across her ears had closed that door for good. Despite the fact that everything else - their posture, the way they couldn't look at her for long, the light in their eyes that was almost pleading told her they were lying. Rebuffing her advances to at least try to be friends though she couldn't even fathom the motive.

**Lying. To. Her.**

And for what? Why push her away? It just didn't make any sense to her and thinking about it over and over again simply made her head hurt. She took a long drink from her glass, sniffling as she felt the tears coming back with a vengeance. Biting her lip hard to keep it from quivering, she tasted blood as she slammed her eyes shut while rubbing her forehead. Almost immediately after that action she could feel Rhapsody's concern barrel straight to her through their link.

Rhapsody. At least when her dear friend first turned down Finn and Ezra, she was still kind to them. She still spent time with them and accepted them as friends, convinced she could never have anything more. Giving a defeated sigh, she sent back a series of emotions through their link. It was their version of Morse Code and the message basically boiled down to how she would be fine.

It wasn't the first time she had been rejected, certainly not by them. But it would be the last time. It was time to move on and Rose was determined to do just that. Well, she was determined to get drunk and _then_ she would move on.

She blinked a few times, wondering why no liquid was hitting her lips when she brought her cup to her mouth. Pouting when she realized it was empty, she reached for the bottle only to jump when someone else's hands grabbed it first. Looking up into two pairs of concerned red and amber eyes, she mustered her best smile. Rose knew damn well it didn't reach her eyes but she wasn't going to stop trying to smile. Not for those who actually wanted to be her friends.

“Omen! Alkar! Hi!”

The pair looked at each other before placing their sights back on her. They had watched her come in and were going to say hello when Alkar whispered to Omen that he smelled tears. They knew she had just come back from a mission due to Rhapsody giving them her schedule. Which meant she had more than likely just come from Enforcer HQ. Everything else after that was easy to deduce and it made their blood boil. Giving her a few minutes to get settled, they made their way upstairs only to see her visibly upset and nursing her hurt in a glass.

Omen was the first to respond. “Hello, Rose! Would you like some company?”

Rose bit her lip, looking down. She wasn't sure about this. She didn't feel like talking about anything but she also didn't want to be rude. Omen and Alkar had always been kind to her. Rose felt bad for even thinking about turning them away.

Alkar gave an encouraging smile, flicking his tail slightly. “You look like you could use a friend~” he finished his sentence in the way she normally would, hoping it would make her smile.

It did one better as it caused her to laugh, some of the sorrow leaving her eyes even for just a few seconds. Their concern softened as they patiently waited for her reply.

“I could always use a friend and the only thing better than one friend? Is two friends.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

August frowned as they left the door to Rose's home. They hadn't meant to be so harsh earlier and wanted to at least apologize for their tone. She didn't seem to be home, however. They knew she wouldn't be with Rhapsody since she was out on a mission so the only logical place left would be the tavern.

As much as they liked Rose and enjoyed her company, they felt she would be better off in the end with someone else. She carried such an amazing nature, was always a bright light in the darkest of rooms. If past experience had taught them anything? It would be that it was selfish of them to even think of keeping someone like her.

So when they tried to rebuke her, for what they meant to be the last time, they threw everything they had into it. Even though it was a lie. Despite the fact that they wanted to do nothing more than draw her into their arms. They chose carefully aimed words and watched helplessly as they hit their mark. Her normally shiny, full of life eyes dulled immediately as she stiffened. Though that smile...her amazing smile never left. They knew better.

_'As you say, Enforcer.'_

The translation was a clear good-bye, one they were responsible for. And even though their heart ached with longing, they knew it was for the best. _For her_. They approached the tavern and peeked through the window. August scanned and then went still when they found her. Not alone. Of course she wouldn't be alone. Someone like her didn't _deserve_ to be alone.

With a wistful smile, they watched as she sat between Omen and Alkar. Both men trying their hardest to earn a smile from her, both of them offering her the attention August couldn't give... _wouldn't give_. Sighing deeply, they turned on their heel and headed home. August silently wished them the best and hoped both men treated her well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really, REALLY have got to stop asking myself 'What If'! This hurt to write. >.<
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
